


Sielos Draugai : Soul Mates

by allforfanfics



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Hannigram - Freeform, I don't know, M/M, Mafia Lord Hannibal, MafiaAU, True Mates, i had this dream, somesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforfanfics/pseuds/allforfanfics
Summary: Alpha Hannibal is one of the most powerful mafia leaders in an elite group of criminals. While Omega Will is a simple Insurance Agent. Both meet by chance one night, but Will soon finds himself in a game of manipulation and love?I'm terrible at summaries but hopefully, you can give this story a shot!





	Sielos Draugai : Soul Mates

Will ran his fingers through his messy curls as he looked in the mirror, trying in vain to make them behave and stay in place. He was wearing a black turtle neck long-sleeve and some black tight pants. Why? Because according to Beverly it made his butt look good enough to bite. Will rolled his eyes at the memory. Although he could admit he was good looking he… well, honestly, that wasn’t even the issue, the issue was that the had never met anyone who wanted him for something other than the simple fact that he was an omega.

Something to be controlled and forced to submit when convenient.

Mind drifting back to the task of getting ready he tried to once again fix his curls. In a heave of frustration, he just ruffled his hair and let it do what it wanted. “It’ll have to do for the night.” His voice coming out a little gruffly from the lack of talking. To be frank he would rather stay in with his dogs and watch pride and prejudice or something. Instead, he shook his head and fought the tiny twinge of anxiety. That always came out inside him whenever he was forced to go out and do something other than his job - which he does enjoy thank you very much.

(He also ignored Price’s voice in the back of his mind singing _“Liar.”_ He did!)

So why was he going out if he hated the idea of it? Well, earlier that day, Alana wanted to go out on the weekend and so convinced their group of friends to go. Despite them knowing he hated socializing outside of work - especially when it came with _drinking_ of all things - somehow he was still roped into going with them.

He still doesn’t know how the hell it managed to happen, and decidedly ignored the memory of Alana using her god-damned puppy eyes -because for some reason she can do that as an _alpha_ \- alongside Price and Zeller’s idiotic taunts -he _can_ very well socialize with people so fuck off Zeller. So yes, he has no idea.

As he walked into the kitchen he could hear Beverly yelling at Jimmy to heat up chicken nuggets and get the pregame going.

“Where’s Alana?” Will asked her, saving poor, poor Price from her wrath. (He did not enjoy seeing him cower before her. He did not.)

“She should be almost here. Do you want a shot?” She asked offering up a shot of whiskey.

“Not really...” he replied while pushing the gold colored liquid away from himself. Beverly shrugged and took the shot in one gulp. “It’ll help you unwind.” Jimmy chirped with a grin on his face.

“Which is something you really need, actually. Takes that stick out of your ass for once.” Zeller was quick to jump in and Will shot him a severely unimpressed look. And simply decided to ignore his fellow Omega with an upturned flick of his middle finger.

“Remember last time I pregamed?” He looked at Beverly while grimacing at the memory.

“Yes. It was fun.” Jimmy teased.

“First of all, I did not ask you. Second of all -making out with a stranger and then worrying about getting mono for a week is not fun.” Will deadpanned which caused Beverley to almost snort out her drink. “I mean, you should know that Jimmy, you said you had personal experience in that?” He raised his eyebrow at Price’s sputtering and Zeller’s confused glare.

“I remember that. He called me and was all ‘Bev. Bev. Beverley - listen to me. I think I’m gonna die’ all week!!” Her voice got deeper as she mocked him causing Jimmy to laugh. Will rolled his eyes but smiled at the memory, okay maybe he over-reacts… sometimes.

“Still... let’s not repeat that.” Will sounded pained as the words came out his mouth.

“Oh come on! Maybe you’ll find a sugar daddy!” Zeller argued because Will absolutely refuses to acknowledge the fact that Beverly said that. Nope. It was Zeller and his big-ass mouth that watered for Prices dic- and he’s stopping right there.

“Or your future mate!” Jimmy hummed in agreement while wiggling his eyebrows. Will rolled his eyes once more.

“That’s easy for you guys since you guys don’t have to worry about being Gentled.” Aside from Zeller, his friends were Betas, they didn’t have to worry about that.

When Alana, the only alpha in his group of friends finally made it they all hopped into an Uber and made their way to the bar. The ride was filled with friendly bickering here and there. For the most part, it was fine, but Will was secretly counting the minutes before he could curl up in bed with his dogs and sleep away the time.

The small cool breeze hit Wills face as they walked outside. Jimmy had picked a beautiful night bar that was on a rooftop building. Will couldn’t help but admire the fairy lights strung around the place. Whoever decided on those made a good choice, it gave everything a nice ethereal glow.

Snapping out of his admiration for the place, he noticed that Beverly and Alana had gone to order some drinks for the group so he followed Jimmy as he searched for a place to sit.

“There’s not a lot of hot people, to be honest...” Jimmy sighed after scoping out the venue causing Zeller to growl. Will resisted the urge to throw up- for an Omega, Zeller was quite possessive. Will was about to make a snide remark until his eyes landed on a man who was surrounded by a group of people. Without warning, a pleasant shiver made its way down his back. He felt his interior thrum with an unknown want… a need. Although this man was a sight to behold with his high cheekbones and elegance that was not what had his heart rate increasing.

When the breeze shifted ever so lightly Will’s sense were filled with a scent that was overwhelmingly alpha. Strong, confident… deadly. This was no ordinary Alpha.

He was a Dominant. He had to resist the desire to inhale deeply as he caught a hint of sandalwood and pine, it reminded him of fishing trips in the woods. “Oh no, he’s hot,” Jimmy said as he followed Will’s gaze, caught in the act of staring. Embarrassed at his actions, Will turned to look elsewhere.

“He looks like your type,” Alana’s voice came in as she handed Will a drink.

“I don’t have a type.”

“Bullshit we all have a type.” Beverly said before adding, “and that man over there is the definition of your type, Will Graham.”

“Two bucks he’s an alpha,” Zeller mumbled with salt sprinkled all over his words.

“Fuck yeah he’s an alpha. In fact, I would guess he’s a dominant alpha.” Beverly added, confirming Will’s thoughts- you see there are two types of alphas, the recessive alpha, and the dominant alpha. A recessive alpha was one who could sometimes be mistaken for a beta as their scents were more… muddy. Not as strong and clear. Whereas a dominant alpha could even overpower other alphas from their scent alone. However, a dominant alpha was prime and rare. Alana was the former, and if Beverly was right, this man could be dangerous and go against everything Will ever wanted in a relationship. ( _“Lying omega…”_ Nope. Not today, Satan.)

A heat began to form in the pit of his stomach.

“He’s not.” Will’s voice came out softly before adding, “My type, I mean.” What possessed him to clarify was beyond him.

“I’d believe you, except… I spy with my little eye a blush forming on your face!” Jimmy exclaimed before Will rolled his eyes in faux annoyance. “It is not.” He said as he covered his face and tried to save face by chuckling. Hopefully, he could try and save some embarrassment, he knew he’d need it for later.

When he finally glanced up in the direction of the man he found his eyes already on him. All the blood rushed to his face as the man let a smirk play on his lips before tipping his glass towards him.

Somehow they managed to miss that little interaction. “Yeah and what you said about him not being your type is also not true,” Zeller said bluntly causing them all to laugh. Alana pushed him slightly with her elbow so he knew Zeller was joking even as his hackles rose.

Had Will glanced at that very instant, he would’ve noticed the alpha’s eyes narrow at the sight of Alana bumping him with a casual fondness.

After the third round of drinks, Beverley and Alana decided they should go dance. Jimmy headed to the restroom and Zeller - _of fucking course_ \- went with him. You know for someone wanting to be an alpha, Zeller was so typically Omega. With everyone away Will was left alone for a bit, and eventually got bored of sitting around so he went to the bar for some water. Since that moment with the tantalizing stranger, Will had avoided looking anywhere but his friends or drink.

He ordered mechanically as his mind wandered. Maybe he should’ve stayed home and watched Pride and Prejudice after all, but then again he would’ve never seen the handsome man. Then again, by never seeing the handsome man -Alpha… his inner omega corrected him- his thoughts would be blissfully ignorant to his existence.

“Do you mind?” A darkly rich voice laced in an accent interrupted Wills conflicting thoughts and the familiar scent overwhelmed him slightly. Turning quickly, he almost gasped at the man beside him but managed to mutter a quick, “Go ahead,” instead. He thanked the gods as his reply came out normal, hiding his increasing heart rate. Normally Will would’ve walked away but… something had him stilled in place. He didn’t want to leave, he wanted to bask in the presence of this alpha…. and that frightened him.

“How is your night going?” The deep voice interrupted his thoughts yet again, and Will was thankful. He did not want to think about the implications of his behavior.

“It’s going well... how’s yours?” Will turned to glance at the stranger who was observing his profile.

“Honestly,” The man stretched slightly, “better... now that I got away from those people.”

Upon hearing his words Will couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He turned and finally faced the man next to him. “Oh they can’t be that bad…. are they?” He asked meekly hoping to keep the conversation going. The man locked eyes with him as he leaned towards Will. The curly haired brunet felt his breath hitch at the proximity, the alphas scent washing over his entire body.

“Trust me.” He whispered, “They _are._ ” Will shuddered as his breath touched his face slightly. Up close the man was even more breathtaking and it had the younger man fighting off the urge to bare his neck for the alpha. The man’s eyes lingered on the supple neck of the omega in front of him. It was as though he read Will’s thoughts. He finally leaned back. “The alpha that was with you… She’s recessive and not your mate.” The man mused as he raised the wine glass in his hand to his lips. Will furrowed his eyebrows, was that a question or a statement?

“What? Can an omega not be at a party with alpha and not be mated to them?” He snapped and winced as he felt the heat from the alphas hormones spike. Beverly was right, this guy was dominant. He felt himself want to curl into himself, but just as the spike came it surpassed.

“Please know I meant no harm with those words. It was merely an observation, a pleasant one. You are rather lovely.”

Although Will wanted to scoff, he found himself practically preening at the man’s flattering words. For a moment he was speechless.

“I…”

“Ah. Forgive me, I almost forgot to introduce myself-“

“Dr. Lecter!” A voice cut through their moment… and Will found himself surprisingly annoyed as a short, stout man approached them both. Looking at the alpha before him, if Will didn’t know any better he would’ve thought he saw irritation tighten the man's face before it was smoothed out once more.

“What a surprise to see you here, Franklyn.” The alpha smiled politely.

“Yes! What a wonderful place… I knew you would like places like this. They have fine cheese here. Who would’ve thought we were cheese folk?!” Will felt his eyebrow twitch, seriously? Cheese folk? Who in the absolute _fuck_ says that?

Someone shifted and Will’s eyes zoomed in on the man beside Cheesy McFuck, and he had to force himself to suppress the cold shiver than ran down his back upon meeting the man's dark eyes. Another dominant?

“Oh! I almost didn’t notice you there… who are you?” It took a second for Will to realize the cheese-smelling man was referring to him with a barely suppressed tone of jealousy entwined with it. Against his will- ha- Will’s inner omega purred in dark pleasure at the jealousy.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” He asked waspishly, although Franklyn didn’t pose much competition Will somehow hated the way he acted so familiar with the alpha beside him. “As we were saying before we were rudely interrupted… my name is Will.” The curly haired omega turned to his companion and decidedly ignored the other, missing the amused smirk on the man -Dr. Lecter’s- lips.

“It is clear you are interrupting something Franklyn, let’s go try the cheeses.” The man beside Franklyn stated and pulled the man away. Will had to force another shiver away when the man's eyes lingered on his form as they walked off. However, when he caught the faint amusement in Dr. Lecter’s eyes Will felt a tad bit ashamed.

“I apologize for his behavior.” Dr. Lecter suddenly broke the awkward silence.

“No need, I’m sorry for how I snapped., Dr. Lecter.” The Dr. Part made Will’s eyebrow rise, wondering why he was at a bar, but he decided not to comment for the moment.

“Please, call me Hannibal. Dr. Lecter sounds much too… formal.” The alpha smiled slightly.

“Nice to meet you.” Will smiled back awkwardly, reeling in embarrassment after his little tirade with Franklyn- Jesus even his name was distasteful.

Hannibal took his hand and slowly raised it to his lips before placing a chaste kiss on the surface.

“Believe me, the pleasure is all mine.”

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
A couple of weeks later, Will’s eyes fluttered open as he heard the faint vibrations of his cell phone, almost immediately shutting them with a snarl from the blasted brightness of the sunlight. He flung his arm over his dresser and tried feeling for his phone, but felt nothing. A groan escaped his lips as he poked his head from under the covers.

After rummaging for a bit, he found the assailant on the other side of the bed. “Finally.” His groggy voice cut through the silence of his room and he could hear his dogs running around outside. Which was… weird?

Oh yeah, he had gotten up earlier to let them out and run around a bit. The weather was cool enough but not snowing cold to where he had to worry.

Looking down at his phone he could barely make out that he received a call. Sitting in bed he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Deciding the phone call could wait he stood up and walked to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth.

As he walked towards his kitchen to brew a cup of coffee, he scooped his phone up from the bed. Finally looking at his screen his heart practically lurched in his throat as the notification on the screen read _1 Missed call from Hannibal._

What the fuck?

Immediately starting to panic Will was stuck between calling him back or ignoring him as the alpha had him for the past weeks. Why would he call Will after two weeks? His fingers dialed a number as he slowly lifted his phone to his ears.

“Dude it’s 7:30 am on a Sunday. What could be so important?” Beverley’s irritated and sleep-addled voice came through the phone.

“I know but Hannibal called me and I missed the call and I don’t know if I should return it or not!” Will breathed out quickly before holding his breath at her reaction.

“Wait… What? Who called you?” Her voice was suddenly louder.

“Uh, Hannibal?”

“Who is Hannibal?”

“For God's sake- remember the guy from the other night?”

“The guy you were crushing on? The guy that practically scented you?!”

“I was not- yes, Beverly, that guy.”

“Wait… How’d he get your number?”

“I swear to- alright, I may or may not have given it to him...”

“What the hell?! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Because I didn’t know if really happened or if it was my imagination?” Even Will himself could tell it was more of a question than a statement. Goddamn it.

“Will!” Beverly reprimanded, “what have I told you about doubting yourself?!” Will winced and sighed.

“Irrelevant, back to my dilemma. What should I do Bev?! Call him back? What if he regrets it? What if it’s to tell me he was playing? Why should I even call him if he left me in the dark for two weeks?”

“Hmm, that’s true… that’s a jerk move, but hey maybe he was busy? But, to be honest, you seemed really attracted to him, so call him? ”

“But Bev-“

“Call him. I’m heading back to bed now. Don’t over think it & good luck!”

“BEV!” Will groaned in frustration as he watched his dogs through the window… maybe he should give him a call.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
“Will, you returned my call.” Hannibal’s voice came through the phone. Will smiled at the sound of his name coming from Hannibal.

“Yes. Sorry about that. I was, uh, I was sleeping and didn’t hear it till later.” Will sounded sheepish as he explained why he had missed his call.

“That’s quite alright... Are you occupied at the moment?”

“Right now? No… why?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a cup of coffee.”

Will felt his heart flutter at the invitation. _“Yes!_ ” He cleared his throat suddenly in embarrassment, “I mean of course, but where?” He mentally cursed at his awkwardness when he heard Hannibal’s amused chuckle even as his face warmed.

“There is this cafe downtown where we could meet if you would like.”

“Yeah, uh, yeah. Could- could you send me the address?”

“Of course. Will I see you in half an hour?”

“Yes.” Will tried to contain his smile, easily forgetting the cup of coffee he had brewed not too long ago.

He was finally going to see Hannibal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what did you guys think? Any suggestions? This is my first attempt at an omegaverse. Hopefully, it was not a bust :)
> 
> Hopefully, you liked this!


End file.
